Remember Me
by Dominique
Summary: WIP - Typical 'girl ends up in Middle-Earth' story, only not so typical. Nadine is involved in a car accident. Upon awakening she finds herself in Middle-Earth. Fanfic centering on Legolas and an Original Character.
1. Remember Me : Prologue

**Prologue**

****

_A man and woman were sitting together in a pasture filled with blossoming flowers of every colour. The shade of the tree offered them shelter, its branches spreading wide through the air to provide seclusion. Beneath the canopy of leaves the couple embraced, enjoying themselves without shame of discovery or a care in the world. They gazed at each other wordlessly, smiling. _

_Laughter filled the air at something the man had said and he smiled at the sound. Her reply was that of a soft kiss on his lips. The corners of his mouth quirked up then he snaked his arms around her waist to pull her closer against him and returned the kiss passionately. Her hand came up to his cheek, separating their mouths. She rose, her gaze locked with his curious one. Without uttering any words, the man followed her action and let himself be led away through a set of trees towards a clearing._

_A smile broke out over his face as he saw where she'd led him to. The glade was small and private, set against a wall of trees. Lush bushes grew against the massive rock in the corner, where a small spring steaming hot water was situated. Surrounding them in abundance were flowers of purple, red and white, small and large, simple and exotic. They lined the ground, peeked out from under rocks and grew flourishingly wherever they found room. He felt something tug at his heart when he thought of what they had shared here, what this place had ultimately come to mean, and he squeezed her hand as their eyes met. Never breaking eye-contact, he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her palm. It was obvious to anyone who should come upon them that it was a sight of true love and happiness._

_The dark cloaked figure, perched high on the branch of a tree on the border of the forest, watched. Without producing even a single sound, the figure shifted its weight and drew the hood tighter around its face, making it impossible to catch even a glimpse of its features. Then, the figure removed its bow and notched a single arrow._

_The arrow, drawn back and aimed at the man, was released. Time slowed. It seemed as if everything was happening in suspension. The woman, who had been sharing and intimate moment with her partner in the dell, turned unexpectedly to embrace the man._

_And then, suddenly, her expression contorted into one of pain. The hidden figure swore silently when it saw that the arrow had imbedded itself into the woman's back. Her knees buckled, no longer able to support her weight. _

_In one swift movement the man caught her just before she fell, scooping her gently into his arms. "Melamin!" he cried. Seeing her bloodstained dress realisation struck him, and his eyes shot up to the trees, scanning them urgently for the offender. His attention was quickly drawn away when he heard her gasp out in pain._

_He looked at her face, paling with every fraction of a second, and saw how rapidly the life was being drained from her. "Áva antami, Melamin," he told her in a whisper. __"Ná thalion. Colin le ana már ar envinyatantë le. Le manië."_

_The woman was slowly shaking her head, watching him sadly, but he did not seem to see it. _

_"It will be all right," he persisted and started to gather her in his arms when she cried out in pain. Immediately, he let go, terrified of causing her any more hurt. "Fainu nin, Melamin." Realising that she was not going to be fine, he let the agonising truth slowly reach his conscious. __"Áva antami, kyerin le, áva antami. Le nar cuilë, le vá fírië. __Le vá oantë nin, le __va.__ Kyerin le," he pleaded, tears slipping from his eyes and onto her face._

_The pain showing in the dark blue eyes before her was almost too much to bear. Gently, she wiped a tear away. "Amin mela lle," she whispered softly. "Amin mela lle."_

_"Áva hehta nin." His eyes pleaded with her in despair, despite the knowledge that she would leave him, and both were painfully aware of it. "Amin mela lle." He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, trying with all his might to ignore the growing coldness of her skin._

_He raised his head at her laboured gasps, wishing he could do something to ease her pain, but knowing he could not. "Amin mela lle, Melamin. Ten'oio, amin mela lle."_

_With those last words and the sight of his eyes, full of grief and pain, full of the knowledge that she was leaving him and there was nothing he could do to prevent it, her eyes closed and she fell limp against him._

__

* * *

Nadine awoke with a start. She was back in the car. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced over at her brother. From the look he spared her from behind the wheel Nadine concluded she must have talked in her sleep again. It was an annoying habit she had thought she had outgrown. She offered him a lopsided grin in return and he turned his attention back to the road.

Resting her head against the car window, Nadine listened to the calming sound of water drops hitting the window glass as they drove on. It had been a weird dream, she thought, although she couldn't really remember much of it. Something about a man and a woman and someone dying. A shudder crawled over her skin and Nadine pulled her coat tighter around her. She could swear the temperature in the car had dropped a good ten degrees during the last fifteen minutes.

They were on their way to pick up a friend from the airport. Not just a friend, but Guy's new girlfriend and her brother. Speculations were making their rounds about their relationship, but so far neither of them had admitted to being anything more than just friends. Seeing as no one had ever caught them in a provocative position, there was no actual proof other than the hunch everyone felt.

Their curious relationship had begun with Nadine's mother and granny, who, after the passing of their husbands, seemed to become restless and as a means of distraction they often fell to playing matchmaker for the younger, single people around them. Single people, meaning Nadine and Guy in particular.

The odd pair had been rather quiet as of late, though, and Nadine wondered what the two had up their sleeves this time. Personally, she couldn't have care less whom Guy was exercising his charms on this time, but nothing could sway those two. Since Guy's 'friend' was visiting Kingston they should have been more active than usual, but they weren't. The reason for that hit Nadine quickly. She realised Guy's female friend was not visiting alone. Her brother was coming along. With an inward sigh, she forced her thoughts to less exasperating matters.

It was a few minutes later, when Nadine was just dozing off, that Guy slammed on the brakes. The car made a dangerous swerve, causing Nadine to jerk from her seat and bump her head roughly against the windowpane. Her hand rubbed at the sore spot. "What the hell –"

She never finished the sentence as the air was knocked out of her lungs. In the momentary daze that followed she managed to gasp in a bit of oxygen. Then the sound of shattering glass, accompanied by horrible screeching noises and twisting metal pervaded the quiet midnight air. Not even a minute later the sickening smell of burnt rubber filled her nostrils.

That was the last thing she perceived before complete darkness overtook her.

* * *

The lights were so bright. Too bright.

Nadine tried to register what was going on. She heard voices, many voices around her. They sounded frantic, urgent, yelling things she couldn't make out. She tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but the voices that echoed in the deep cervices of her mind were distorted, too far to reach, yet too near to shut out.

Something was strapped around her, holding her in place and making it hard for her to breathe, suffocating her. Why was it so hard to breathe? A wave of panic swept over her, but then something was placed on her face and she felt slightly better.

Pain. It started out with a dull ache which in a matter of seconds increased to a pain she had never felt before. A pain that seeped through muscle and bone, like daggers cutting right into the marrow and beyond, so sharp it blinded all other senses.

Then they were moving her outside. Nadine could feel the cold. The air around her changed again. It was warm. The sounds of people yelling around her became louder. What were they talking about? Where was she? What was happening? Her silent questions were interrupted when she felt something cold being pressed against her chest.

A woman was speaking. _"Unidentified female, late teens. Had a car accident… suffers from head trauma, internal bleeding, fractured ribs and pelvis and possibly a punctured lung. BP is sixty over thirty."_

Who were they talking about? Nadine tried to recall what had happened. One moment they were driving to the airport, and the next... That was it. She couldn't remember a thing; nothing except for screeching noises and the sudden and overpowering feeling of sleep afterwards. Had it been a car accident? Was it her that they were talking about?

_"…get four units of o-neg…"_

_"…pulse is hundred ten and threading…"_

Nadine tried to open her eyes. All that she saw was light, flashes of bright colours, blurs, shadows passing by. She realised she was being wheeled through some sort of corridor. The ceiling was a plain old white. Now would be a good time to ask what had happened, she thought, and opened her mouth to speak, tried to move her lips. But nothing happened and no sound came out. She could only hear herself thinking. It was as if she was trapped within her own body with no means to escape.

_"…__Set me up for a central line. Clear the neck for x-rays and call maintenance for a hacksaw! On my count. One. Two. Three…"_

_"…Drop an NG tube. Neck is clear. Bag her and set her up for intubation…" _

_"…Sats are eighty-two and falling…" _

_"…Call for a vent. Decreased breath sounds to the right. She's slipping!"_

That was when she panicked. All of a sudden, alarms were going off and people swarmed in around her. She felt sudden exhaustion take over. The urge to close her eyes and sleep was overwhelming, and she wasn't exactly sure why she was fighting it in the first place. Finally, she felt her body surrender on its own volition. She would close her eyes for just a second, just to rest. Then she would see.

_"…B-fib…"_

_"…Charge. Clear…" _

_"…Raise to three hundred. Clear…"_

_"…Asystole. Time of death; __two fifty-seven__…"_


	2. Remember Me : One

**Chapter One**

****

Nadine felt as if she was locked inside a black room; feeling, hearing, but seeing nothing. Where was she? It seemed that all she could do was think, and even that ability was just coming to her. What was going on?

Silence. Silence everywhere around her. So silent it was almost deafening.

Then the whispers followed. Quiet voices far off, on the edge of hearing, speaking in a language she either didn't understand or couldn't hear clearly enough. She tried to move, but found to her frustration that she didn't have the strength for it.

_"Amdirwen. Atula anan, Melamin. Nae saian luume."_

Nadine heard a beautiful melodic voice speaking words to her she couldn't understand. It had a lilt to it and a softness that soothed her; eased her initial wave of panic. It seemed too far out of her range to grasp. Still Nadine reached out for it with all her soul. Finding she could not speak or move sent slivers of alarm through her and the darkness that she was engulfed in did nothing to reduce her fears.

Slowly she felt sensation come to her. Her limbs regained their feeling, she felt her heart pumping blood through her veins, felt her chest slowly rising and falling as she inhaled and exhaled. She heard the soft words grow clearer and more distinct, yet remain unintelligible.

Then the pain followed. Her head was throbbing like she couldn't have imagined possible. It was worse than any hangover she had ever suffered, and Nadine found herself wondering if perhaps she had got drunk last night, but then found she had no recollection of anything. The little bolts of pain that were searing through her limbs distracted her. They were somewhat dulled. Perhaps it was the work of sedatives? That would explain the sluggishness of her mind.

Carefully, she tried to move her arms, and then moaned softly under her breath when she felt how much that simple action hurt.

"Cuiveas. Tiro I quettar I quentan an le, haryon."

It was a different voice. Female. Despite it also being melodic and soothing, it held the distinct air of power, wisdom. It would have been calming, if not for the fact that Nadine couldn't understand a word being said. The feeling of terror came simultaneously with her doubts in regard to her state of mental well-being.

The feeling of soft fingers brushing a lock of hair off her forehead stilled her thoughts and body. They lingered for an instant before moving to caress her cheek tenderly.

Nadine opened her eyes, but saw only darkness. Her first instinct was to panic, but she forced the emotion down. She needed to stay calm, clear-headed. Carefully, she moved her hand to her forehead, fingering the bandages that covered her eyes and head.

Relief and hope filled her when she tried to speak once more and found that she was able to form words. Albeit it took her great strength and they were no more than a whisper, she was happy to settle for this for the time being.

"What's going on?" Her voice was raspy and Nadine wouldn't have recognized it as her own. "Where am I?" she asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. An inexplicable fear was growing on her face.

"You were involved in an accident. And you have been unconscious for four days, Melamin," a male voice from beside her spoke very slowly, taking her hand in his. It was cold. He wrapped his other hand around it, too. "But you're recovering swiftly," he added, thinking that might calm her.

Nadine's expression was one of bemusement. "An accident?" she asked, trying to recall anything of the sort. But she could not.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "You cannot remember?"

Digging through her memories for the answers she sought, Nadine couldn't remember anything but having just got into the car with Guy, and that was where the memory ended. Could she have been in a car accident? It seemed to be the only possibility. It scared her that she couldn't remember such a disturbing thing as an accident.

The man watched her carefully. She looked, if possible, even more frightened.

"I'm in the hospital, aren't I?"

The man looked over his shoulder at the figure standing silently by in the shadows, seeking help. None came, and he turned back to the woman lying before him in bed.

"Are you the doctor?" Nadine asked, her voice quivering.

At first, he wasn't sure if she was crying, but then he saw the tears start to stream down her face from under the bandages. The urge to take her in his arms and hold her until she was better was overwhelming, but for fear that he might hurt her he refrained and simply took her hand, offering her a gentle squeeze in encouragement.

"I can't remember anything," she cried. The tears began to stream over her cheeks in succession.

It was almost his undoing. But remembering what he had been told before, he closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself, distance himself. Snapping his eyes open, he looked at her stunned. The words she had spoken were registering only now. She didn't remember a thing.

"Your name is Amdirwen," he began. "You are in Lóthlorien. My name is Legolas. I'm your spouse. Do you not remember me at all?" Legolas asked, unsure if he could contain the fear that gnawed at his gut. He cast a helpless glance behind him, but again, he received no reaction.

"No! I'm Nadine," she argued, the tears never stopping, but determination now set firm on her face. "I don't know you." She dragged her hand away from him, shaking her head.

Legolas reached for her in an attempt to calm her, but the moment she felt him she shrunk horrified back against the bed. Her lack of memory frightened him, but the outright rejection hurt. He sat, bewildered. Although in the back of his mind he had known that something might go wrong, he had never anticipated something of this magnitude.

"Where's Guy? Is he okay?" Nadine suddenly asked. "Who are _you_?" Now that her mind was beginning to clear from the fog and thoughts were starting to run through her head like crazy, she felt the beginnings of panic tightening around her throat. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. She struggled to sit up, but the bout of nausea and sudden weakness held her back.

It tore at Legolas' heart to see her in such a state. He threw another look of utter helplessness at the figure behind him. He tried to gauge a reaction from her, but received none other than the offering of a small smile. However consoling that gesture might have been, it didn't ease Legolas' fears when he returned his gaze to the woman before him. So vulnerable and frightened she was; he could see it clear as day on her face.

Legolas' felt his annoyance up a notch with the woman behind him. Was it so hard to see that he needed help? That Amdirwen needed help? He could not do this on his own. Obviously, Amdirwen didn't believe what he said, but what could he offer but words of comfort if he didn't even have her trust? Wouldn't those words be empty to her without any meaning or familiar knowledge to cling to?

"Still your troubles." The words were no more soothing than authoritative, spoken by the extremely beautiful female that stepped out of the shadows, her white dress shimmering in the moonlight that streamed in through the open balcony. The Lady was looking directly into Legolas' eyes and he had the distinct feeling she was referring to him as well. "I do not know how your brother, Guy, fares or where he is exactly, but you need to concentrate on your own body. It needs to recover first, only then can you dwell on things from the past."

The woman's voice was soft, gentle, yet somehow commanding to Nadine's ears, and she found it strangely calming, like a silken blanket that erased all thoughts of unease from her mind.

Soundlessly, the Lady made her way closer to the bed, her graceful movements so fluid it appeared as if she was gliding. "As for your other questions, I am Galadriel and this is Legolas, your spouse. The rest you will learn in time. Now, set your worries aside and rest."

Nadine could do little more than allow her eyes to close, as she didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. It was as if at the woman's command they simply closed, whether she liked it or not. Soon, she found herself to be drifting further and further away until a dreamless sleep claimed her. She barely caught the last words spoken to her.

"Amin mela lle I love you, Amdirwen. Tiro tana oio Always remember that."

* * *

No birds sang that morning, though the air was clear and sweet. Legolas was standing at the side of a small clearing, surrounded by trees, great and small. Statues of Sindar Elves rose out of the earth and to his side stood a small fountain, bubbling water out of its mouth. In the centre of the clearing was a stone basin, held up by a short column covered by delicate white blossoms.

"_Are you the doctor? I can't remember anything. Who are you? I don't know you._"

He felt his body weaken at the memory of her words.

The night before, when the ritual had been conducted, his hopes had been so high. Finally, after such a long time, his love would be returned to him. And she had been, only in a different manner than he could have ever anticipated.

For a few short hours he had been at peace. Watching her sleeping form in bed, he could clearly remember the few days that he had done the exact same thing, and it almost felt like those times were back. It was then that he had again believed in the good wills of the Valar. He had thanked them many times that night for their generosity, which he knew he would never be able to repay.

But when she had awoken that morning, when she had told him that she did not believe him, that she was not his mate and that she did not know him…

He had left her then, because even in her sleep she had shed tears and it was too painful to bear the knowledge that she cried upon meeting him. If he hadn't left her at that moment, he was sure his heart would cease to beat.

_"Haryonya Eryn Lasgalen Dear prince of Mirkwood."_

Legolas looked up sharply and blinked in surprise. The Lady Galadriel stood at the fountain, wearing a flowing robe of white. A golden circlet rested on top of her hair.

When had she entered the clearing? Had he been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed her arrival?

_"Sero, haryon Calm yourself, prince. Úmë nyarin le sérë ungwalya Did I not tell you to still your troubles? Le vá ortulu nat terë lumna osanwi You will achieve nothing by burdening yourself with these distressing thoughts."_ The Lady's lips did not move as she spoke to him through her mind.

"Mana osanwelya So what do you suggest I do? Hehta ilya i martië a cuilë ve oio Forget about all that has happened and live on as if everything is just like it has always been?" Legolas asked out loud, mild reproach detectable in his voice.

"Manen ná sina anwa How could this happen? Why does she remember nothing?" He glared at the Lady, knowing that it was folly to do so, but unable to help feeling resentment towards her. After all, she had been in charge of the ritual that had gone so terribly wrong.

Galadriel ignored his agitation. "You stayed firm in your decision to complete the ritual, and you were aware of the risks that it could bring about. Yet now you act as if you knew nothing about them."

Legolas took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm. He knew that the Lady was right. He had been fully aware of the risks. In spite of them, he had pushed on to perform the rite. Taking another deep breath, Legolas shot Galadriel an apologetic glance. "Edhoro nin Forgive me. This is hard."

"_Then steel yourself, prince of __Eryn Lasgalen, for it will only become much more challenging_." The Lady Galadriel looked at him seriously. "Your reaction is understandable. But after a shock of this magnitude it is not out of the realm of possibility for there to be memory loss. You must allow her time."

"I will give her as much time as she will need," Legolas said firmly.

"Her memory will return once she's been given back her natural body."

Legolas listened intently to the Lady's words. "She _will_ be given back her natural body?"

The Lady Galadriel lacked expression as she replied, "She's been brought back in this shape for a reason, a reason that she does not comprehend either. She has no recollection of Middle-Earth whatsoever.

"You must be strong for her, Legolas. Now is not a good time to burden her with the past. Do not trouble her with memories that trouble you also. If Eru's plan allows it, then in time they will belong to you both again. Until then, do not take the opportunity to determine the pace out of her hands."

He nodded.

"You must not take her future actions or the words she will speak to heart. She will have much to process in the next few days. What you have witnessed now is only a small matter compared to what is still to come."

* * *

When Nadine woke up hours later everything in her body hurt. She yawned and stretched, careful not to make any sudden movements that might cause her any more pain. The bandages were still wrapped around her head and she figured they were going to stay like that for some time because no one had mentioned them yet. Even so, she reminded herself to ask someone about them later.

As Nadine was listening to the sounds around her, she got the nagging feeling of another presence in the room. Watching her. Although she couldn't hear anything save from the rustle of leaves and the occasional bird, she sensed something. Someone.

Nadine sat up straighter in bed. It was amazing how much better she felt. Despite the ache she still felt all over, it was much duller than last night. Or was it last night? It disturbed her how she couldn't tell whether it was night or day with these bandages on, so she decided not to think about it, or else she'd get upset.

Again that feeling of another presence. It was becoming ominous. "Who's there?" Nadine kept her voice steady, feigning her calm, yet quiet enough in case there was actually no one and she was making a fool out of herself.

But Nadine realised the latter was not the case when she heard someone approach her and sit down beside her bed. Instinctively, she turned her head towards the noise, straining her ears to catch all the sounds. It was amazing how little sound the person produced when moving.

"It is I, Legolas."

A pensive look crossed Nadine's features before turning neutral again. "You were here before."

"Yes," Legolas affirmed. "And I have been here many times before," he added, not able to stop the words flying out of his mouth. Legolas knew he was being unfair and, recalling Galadriel's words, he quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Nadine admitted cautiously, her wariness of him still present in the back of her mind. She frowned. "Legolas is a strange name."

Legolas couldn't help but let a small smile reach his face as he studied her; the way she moved her head towards his voice, the dark colour of her hair, her fine and pale facial features. They all seemed so familiar, yet they were so very different. "Tis an Elvish name," he answered carefully, silently gauging her reaction.

"Elvish?"

"Yes."

"Why would your parents give you an Elvish name? Are they into fairytales or something?" A small, amused smile was growing on her lips.

Legolas would have been pleased at her rise of spirits if not for the fact that he knew her reaction would be nothing of the sort with what he was going to tell her now. "It is only natural for Elves to bestow their offspring with an Elvish name."

Her expression was turning to one of clear unease, though she said nothing of the sort and, instead, merely let out a nervous laugh. To Legolas her discomfort was painfully obvious. "That's funny. Now, really, tell me the truth."

Under normal circumstances, Legolas would have been offended by being accused of lying. Elves did not lie, and it was a fact that they prided themselves of. "I am telling the truth."

"What are you _on_?" Nadine suddenly exploded. She couldn't believe he was actually going through with his sick joke. "I might be injured physically, but I'm not an imbecile! You might think it's hilarious, but I don't!"

"Amdirwen, I do not –"

"My name is _Nadine_," she cut him off. "Can you say it with me?_ Nay-deen._" Her head was turned in his direction and he could only imagine how her eyes would bore into his with the intensity of a lightning bolt if not for the bandages covering her eyes, which would say plainly that he knew nothing about her and therefore couldn't possibly be her spouse. It was so similar.

"Very well… Nadine," Legolas said slowly. The name felt unfamiliar. As long as he had known her she had never gone by the name Nadine, but he knew that this was how she was called in the place she thought of as home. Things weren't going how he had planned and he was starting to wonder if anything would ever go according to plan again. This young woman before him was so unpredictable, so unlike his mate that he had known for such a long time. He felt as if he didn't know her anymore. Didn't know the person she had become. Perhaps she _was_ someone else. The thought frightened him.

"You used to call me Legolas," he went on, his emotions carefully hidden in his expressionless tone of voice. She couldn't know how difficult it was to see her this way, almost hating him, after so many years of waiting. As he watched her, her expression shifted suddenly, etching confused furrows across her brow.

"What is it?" he asked, his concealment failing him. "Did you remember something?"

Apprehensive curiosity had him moving around the bed to take hold of her hands. "Hold it, melamin."

Confusion was evident on Nadine's face. Then, she pulled her hands away from his and shook her head. "It was nothing… just a flash."

"A flicker is something," Legolas insisted, refusing to let go of his hope. "It could be the beginning of your memory returning. We will need to leave Lóthlorien once you're well enough, and then we can –"

Horror was suddenly growing on her face. "I – I'm tired," she stuttered.

Legolas was breached short by the urgency of her statement. "Forgive me," he said, drawing himself away from her and sitting back down. "I should be letting you rest."

He settled quietly and unseeingly watched out of the balcony at the enchanting view on the Caras Galadhon. Joy suffused him at the thought that her memory might be returning, but he felt ashamed of that joy because the proposal so obviously frightened her. Irrational fear assaulted his heart as another thought occurred to him. What if after she regained her memory, she didn't want him? What if she _had_ actually changed so much that she would never want to see him again?

He turned toward her to see that her fears seemed to have subsided slightly. Then, all of a sudden, she spoke, "Lóthlorien you said?"

"Yes."

So she hadn't imagined it. When she had heard the name Lóthlorien for the first time, she had wondered if she had perhaps misheard it. Did that mean that she was going crazy, or that they were? Nadine wasn't sure which one of the two she preferred. "I've never heard of a place called Lóthlorien."

"Not many have," was Legolas' confusing reply. "It is a woodland realm, where the Silvan Elvesdewll. ddded dwell. Galadriel, the Lady that was here before, is queen of Lóthlorien. Only few know of its existence." It was the best answer he could think of. Anything more and he would probably frighten her even further. "Would you like something to eat?" Legolas asked, realising that she might be hungry. It would also be a good distraction from the present topic.

It worked. Nadine heard her stomach growl in response even before she had the chance to reply and her face reddened in embarrassment. "Yes, please."

"I'll let someone fetch something for you." Legolas rose from his seat and hesitated. He wanted so much to touch her, kiss her, or just simply hold her. But he had to refrain himself from all that. At least for the time being. Closing his eyes momentarily gave him just enough strength to turn around and walk away.

* * *

"Mana bragië What happened?"

"Amin I…" Legolas started, a pregnant pause followed before he continued. "Re enyala, Edrahil She doesn't remember, Edrahil. Vas enyala nat She doesn't remember a thing."

His best friend, Edrahil, was clearly surprised as he watched Legolas, the meaning of the words slowly seeping into his conscience. "Kai Nothing?"

"She awoke and asked who I was," Legolas said. "I realise that Lady Galadriel warned me about the possibility of temporary memory loss. But this is different." He rubbed a hand over his face. A trembling hand, Edrahil noted silently. "She's returned in her human body."

Now Edrahil looked truly bewildered. Then a haunted expression crossed his features. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," Legolas replied earnestly. "All that the Lady Galadriel would tell me was that it is on account of the accident. The ritual wasn't to be conducted until Amdirwen reached twenty years of age. She has only reached nineteen now. Complications ensued and she's returned in her human body with several wounds that she acquired in the accident and no memory of Middle-Earth." Sighing heavily, Legolas sat down on the stone ledge situated under a large, stocky tree.

"Is the amnesia permanent?"

"I do not know." A moment of silence stretched and Legolas found himself fighting to contain the emotions that were swept at him in this moment of intricate clarity. Now that he had finally been granted her return, she didn't even recognise his existence. "Edrahil, she recalls not a thing from this world. To her it doesn't even exist; Elves are as much a possibility to her as the notion of peace is to an Orc. To her _I_ shouldn't exist… I believe she fears me."

"I doubt that, Legolas." Edrahil laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as he sat down beside him. "She's frightened by the situation, by all the things that have happened. You forget that she's human now. And humans fear all that is unknown. Once she becomes acquainted with you once more, you will see that."

A sad smile hovered on Legolas' lips and he turned to Edrahil, gratitude shining through his eyes. "Hannon le ten túlas an Lórien as nin, Edrahil Thank you for accompanying me to Lórien, Edrahil. Umin ista manen cuilen mi eressë I do not know what I would have done had I gone alone."

"Indomielyë teréva, mellonamin You would have been just fine, my friend," Edrahil said firmly then grinned mischievously. "How could the legendary Elf prince that assisted in the destruction of the Ring of Power not be? Now, _that_ would be a disgrace."

Legolas allowed a wry smile. "Strangely enough the difficulty of that does not even measure up to this in the slightest." The sorrow Edrahil had seen in Legolas' eyes after Amdirwen's leaving had returned – but only for a flicker of a moment. Edrahil spoke up; he would do anything in his power to keep Legolas from that horrible fate.

"My friend, you have to save her. Whether from herself, this world or this unfortunate situation, she cannot do it alone. You must realise that. It will not be easy, I am sure, but I know that if there is one person that can do it, it is you."

The look in Legolas' eyes was far away as he gazed upon the beautiful gardens before him, looking, but not seeing them. It was a moment before he spoke. "Indómen envinyatas ar envinyatan I have to save her if I am to save myself," he replied softly. "Inno úpoler voronë My heart will not be able to endure it again."


	3. Remember Me : Two

**Chapter Two**

When Legolas knocked softly on her door the next morning, he received no answer. Opening the door, he glanced inside to find her sleeping. From the look on her face it appeared as if she were dreaming. Her brow furrowed and she made small whimpering sounds in the back of her throat.

"Am – Nadine," he called her name and gently touched her shoulder.

Nadine jerked violently awake, feeling someone touch her arm. She flinched involuntarily and immediately the person's hand retracted from her arm.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to –"

She recognised the voice as Legolas'. "It's okay," Nadine said softly to the heartfelt apology. A frown appeared on her brow. "Legolas?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Bad dream."

Legolas nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," was her too quick reply. "I've forgotten it already."

Legolas decided not to press her any further. From what he had seen so far, she had the tendency to suddenly close up when she was being pushed too far, and then nothing could break through the walls she built up around her.

"You've been very kind to me," Nadine said, her head hanging slightly down. "Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank for." Legolas smiled, knowing she did not see him. "I only want for you to get your memory back."

Nadine frowned at that, wondering why the statement frightened her so much.

"You do not want to remember?" Legolas asked, masking his incredulity in effect.

"I don't know. It's just… scary… I don't know what to expect."

Legolas was quiet for a brief moment. He wanted so much to ease her fears and tell her that there was nothing scary about remembering, but he knew that was not true. "I will help you in any way that I can."

His assurances still left her uncertain. What if the things that were frightening her were things that he couldn't help her with? What if somehow _he_ was the cause of those things?

His voice called her back from her thoughts. "How would you feel about some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

Legolas hesitated when he saw her move to get out of bed. Her strength might have increased, but he wasn't sure if it would be wise for her to be walking just yet. "Maybe you would like to eat in bed?" he suggested.

"No," Nadine replied firmly. "I have always been perfectly capable of eating at a table myself and I don't see how that should be any different now."

The corners of Legolas' mouth lifted at the determined expression on her face. He decided to indulge her.

"Would you like for me to call someone to help you dress?"

But Nadine shook her head. "No," she said. "I can do it." She took a deep breath and slipped her legs over the side of the bed. She was stiffer than she had thought at first, but she wasn't ready to show that to Legolas after she had declined his offer to help. She pushed herself up from the bed to illustrate just how capable she was. Her face twisted slightly in pain and she swayed.

Legolas reacted without thinking, catching her against himself. He held on to her for a second to steady her. "Are you all right?" he asked, watching her intently for any sign of more trouble.

Nadine's face flushed, embarrassed and slightly shaken. "I'm fine, just a bit light-headed." Being so near to him, she found he smelled of the woods, fresh and earthy. She was about to push away from him, ignoring the thoughts about how nice he smelled, when she realised his grip on her was firm and he wasn't about to let go. Not wanting to appear scared and realising that there was no other way she was going to walk to the bathroom, she gave in reluctantly.

"Let me help you," Legolas spoke softly, barely audible, and slowly helped her to another chamber. He let go of Nadine and allowed her to sit down on a chair, then released her hand. Nadine was startled by the gesture, by the contact. But she was more startled by the surge of electricity that had shot through her body and the sudden feeling of loss when the contact was broken.

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. She wasn't sure whether to ask the question plaguing her mind for the last few hours or not. "Are you really my… Am I really married to you?"

"Yes. You were. And by Elvish law you still are." Legolas watched her carefully as she absorbed the words he spoke. "Although we have only been married for a few days, we have known each other for many years before that."

"Tell me how we met," Nadine asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Legolas was happy to tell her the story of the way that they had met at an archery contest where her brother had been one of the contestants and how she had managed to make Legolas believe that her brother was her lover when he tried to make her acquaintance. It had taken a few days until Legolas had finally discovered they were playing a game with him and they had learned that he was not just a Mirkwood Elf, but the actual prince of Eryn Lasgalen. Both parties had been mortified and had avoided each other's presence for some time. But, then, they had met on a ball and had taken a liking to each other right away.

"I could not take my eyes off of you, you were so enchanting." Legolas smiled at her, remembering.

Nadine blushed and began to stutter a response. She was saved from having to complete whatever statement might have been by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A female Elf entered the room. "I'm here to assist you with bathing."

"I will leave you to it, then," Legolas said to Nadine.

She nodded and felt him rise from his crouched position next to her. Just when he was about to leave a warning bell went off inside her head. "Prince? You said prince," she stammered. "You are a prince?"

Legolas' face fell slightly at the expression on her face. He wasn't sure what it was exactly; shock, disbelief, fear, awe or a combination of all? Neither of those had his preference. "Yes, I am. And you are the princess of Eryn Lasgalen. But titles mean only so much. I am still simply Legolas." His voice was soft and Nadine thought she detected a trace of disappointment. He wasn't disappointed with her, was he? "I will see you at breakfast."

* * *

Some time later, Nadine had been bathed and was sitting on the chair in the bath chamber, trying to brush her hair. The female Elf had been extremely kind and had offered to do it for her, but Nadine already felt too much like a baby with the way they were fussing over her that she felt she needed to at least do this task on her own. Now, however, Nadine found herself wondering why she had been so incredibly stubborn, which proved to be a nasty habit of hers. She attempted to brush her hair, but could barely get her arms over her head without gasping in pain.

She turned at the light tap at the door. It could not be the female Elf; she had left a while ago. "Come in," she called.

Legolas pushed the door open, announcing his entrance, and saw her struggles. Without a word he took the brush from her and began to sweep through her hair in smooth motions. Though it was such a small thing, Nadine found that she was deeply touched by it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Nadine replied automatically. When Legolas didn't answer, nor made any obvious move to do so, she sighed resignedly. She figured she could at least be honest with him. He deserved that after all, didn't he? After sticking by her, helping her, letting her bitch at him. If everything she had been told so far was true, then that was the very least he deserved.

"What do you want? The short version or the long one?" Nadine's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I have time," he replied quietly, and waited a moment until she spoke.

"I'm confused, hurt, angry. I feel betrayed, like this great injustice has been done to me, and I don't know who to blame, because apparently there is no one to blame. I feel like some damned helpless little kid with this stupid bandage on my head. I can't even leave the room on my own because of this thing. I want to confide in someone, but I don't know anyone here… There are so many unanswered questions… I feel like I'm going to snap any moment."

Legolas listened as the young woman who was his wife shared her feelings of frustration and pain with him. It wasn't much, he knew that there was a lot more left unsaid, but at least it was a beginning. And how little the progress was, it was still a step into the right direction.

He watched Nadine pop another grape impatiently into her mouth, and realised he had been silent for a long time. Recollecting his thoughts, he offered her a goblet with water and said softly, "You can confide in me."

"But I don't know you," she replied resolutely. "I can't just pour my heart out to some stranger, even if that stranger claims to be my husband… Because that's what you are to me, a stranger."

Legolas knew he shouldn't take the words she said to heart. She was being honest. He should be grateful for it, and not feel like any efforts he had made to mend the broken pieces between them had been stamped upon and crushed by her words of truth. If the fact that she felt him to be a stranger was what bothered her, then that was something he would have to remedy.

"You said you had questions. Ask them and I will do my best to answer."

Nadine's head turned up. That wasn't something she had expected to hear from him after her declaration of their estrangement. But at least now she'd get the answers she'd been waiting for. Deciding it would probably be better if they had this talk in private to ensure no one would witness their conversation, she asked him if they could go back to her room.

Half an hour later, they were in her room. Legolas had guided her back to her bed, insisting that she wasn't fit enough to be wandering about for such a long time. Nadine had argued for a few moments, but she had soon learned that Legolas was not a male to be played with and though he was easy to concede with many things, he was adamant in his decision when he believed it necessary. And so it was that Nadine was back in bed, while Legolas was seated on a chair beside her.

There was a brief moment of silence for the first time in at least twenty minutes, which Legolas had spent answering question after question. So far, he had managed to answer her questions, avoiding revealing too much and staying as close to the truth as was possible. He had been dodging quite a lot of questions and was beginning to wonder if the words Galadriel had spoken to him were as wise as she was. Surely, he couldn't keep evading telling his wife the truth? She had told him explicitly not to burden her with things from the past. Yet, she had also told him not to take the option of determining the pace out of her hands. So now he was faced with a contradiction. What was he to do? Allow Nadine to set the pace and answer all her questions, and with that burden her with all the memories that haunted him too, or simply tell her the answers would come in time?

Legolas knew that if he were to do the latter Nadine would close up and he would lose her trust. She would then probably give it to the first person that would answer her questions and share her past with her. Someone who wasn't him. Legolas wasn't sure he liked that thought. If he told her, he would once again regain her confidence, and that was a vital step if their relationship was to go any further than mere acquaintances, who were, ironically, more at ease with each other than she was with him.

But if telling her would harm her in any way, Legolas wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for causing it.

Nadine had asked him to tell her more about their life together. She wondered whether they'd been happy, what life had been like with him, and had asked what it was like to be a prince.

Legolas had been perfectly content to answer these questions. After all, they were harmless, and, he thought, might inadvertently help her remember something, anything, about her life before.

"Legolas?" Her face was set in a pensive expression, her fingers playing lightly with the sheets. Too lightly, Legolas noted.

"Yes?"

"If we're married, like you say we are, and I've got amnesia, then how come I can remember everything up until the crash and you're not in any of those memories? And how come I didn't wake up in a hospital, but some other kind of… place that I've never heard of?"

A silence descended over them that unnerved Nadine. She felt vulnerable in the position that she was in; not being able to see because of the bandages (her next question was going to be why she was wearing them in the first place) having supposed memory loss and being in a place she didn't know. If these were a bunch of lunatics then God help her. She was dependant on them. Her fingers continued to mangle the sheets, their movements subconsciously becoming jerkier, until she felt a warm pair of soft hands grasp hers gently as a gesture to soothe. They did still, only not in calm, but in startle. He was withholding something from her, and she knew it, could feel it.

"I believe it is best to leave certain things untouched until the time is right to take them on."

Legolas had weighed his answer carefully, and wished she wouldn't bite down on her lip as she was right now. It was a sign he had quickly learned meant that she was uncomfortable. He wished he could just take her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right and that there was no reason for her to be uncomfortable. He wanted to fight all the battles she was waging inside, but he knew that he couldn't. She had to do it on her own.

Still, he had not expected her voice to quiver so much when she spoke again, "Please, Legolas. Tell me," and it crushed his heart.

She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying, before continuing. "I want to know. I need to know."

How could he deny her? She was offering her trust to him, she was pleading with him, begging him to tell her. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but contained the urge by taking a deep breath and moving slightly back in his chair. Finally, he nodded, more to himself as he knew she couldn't see him.

"I will tell you," he conceded.

The look of warmth and gratitude that was displayed freely on her face told him more than words could and he felt that his decision had already been reimbursed ten times.

"You were born in Middle-Earth in Rivendell. We met, courted one another, and then married. A few days into our marriage…" he paused, trying to find the right words without upsetting her and having to relive himself the memory that still brought him immense pain every single day. "You were attacked, and you departed from this life. By some strange twist of fate, a reason unknown, you did not go to the Halls of Mandos – as is the custom for us Elves – to live on in eternity, but you were sent to Earth instead. There you were reborn as a human. You were to return to Middle-Earth on your twentieth birthday. Yet something happened and you were involved in an accident, a fatal accident. We managed to bring you back by performing the ritual that wasn't supposed to have taken place for another year. The result is that you have been brought back in your human form, with no recollection of Middle-Earth and your past."

"And you," Nadine murmured.

Legolas was slightly taken aback, but nodded all the same, only saying, "Yes."

"So you're saying I'm dead? On Earth, that is? My parents, my brother… They all think I died in the accident?"

"I do not know what they could think otherwise." Legolas was relieved that she was absorbing all this. Frankly, he hadn't suspected it to be this easy, that she would just accept it as it was given to her, by him.

That was, until she cracked up laughing.

"Do you realise how absolutely crazy that sounds? If I'm dead then how come I'm talking to you? And unless you're a little green Martian with sprouts on your head, I can guarantee that there's only one earth, and Elves do not exist in real life, nor is living on for eternity after death even a remote possibility. God, next thing I hear you're going to tell me that aliens walk among us, that you're friends with a dwarf and that you talk to faeries on a daily basis." Her laughing calmed down to slightly uneasy chuckles. "I have to tell you, though. You have a knack for avoiding questions you don't want to answer."

Silence.

Nadine squirmed. "Legolas?" She frowned, was unable to decide whether she should be unnerved by his lack of reply or not.

Legolas forced himself into completely neutral tranquillity. It was the only way he would be able to handle this situation, if at all. He simply did not have a clue what he could expect when it came to Nadine anymore. Every time he thought he was getting to know her a bit better, she threw him completely off course by doing or saying something entirely different. "I do realise it must sound crazy, but I am not jesting," he said. "As for your other question, I do not know what a hospital is, but am I correct to assume it is similar to a healing room?"

"Wow… wow… back up a little here, buddy." Nadine put her hands up in the air. "You're trying to tell me you actually believe in all that Elf other world crap? Who told you this bull? And don't tell me you came up with it yourself," she added before he could reply, starting to feel nervous.

"Nadine." Legolas reached for her, but she shrank back the moment she heard, felt him coming closer. He froze. It took him every ounce of willpower not to let her reaction hurt him. "You asked me a question, and I answered it. You are in Middle-Earth, where you were born as an Elf, spent your life –"

"Stop!" It wasn't so much the shout, but the fear that he could clearly hear behind the anger that made him stop. "You're crazy, that's what you are. Think you're an Elf, ha! For all I know you're not just a lunatic but also a murderer who likes to chop up his victims in little pieces and –" her voice faltered and she forced herself to take a deep, steady breath. Babbling was not the way to demonstrate her sanity. For all she knew, she could be giving him ideas. "Please leave."

Because the request sounded so helpless, because the expression on her face was so weak and so frightened, and because he knew that she was holding onto her last bit of strength to keep herself from falling apart, he respected her wish. He would not also take away her dignity.

He left.

* * *

Elves! Yeah, right. As if that was possible. Not even a nine-year-old kid believed in fairies anymore.

Nadine paced her room as much as the limited open space along the wall would allow her. Her hand trailed over the wall until it reached the end, she turned around then and repeated the process back.

Everyone here had gone mad, they had to. Wherever 'here' was. A mental institution perhaps? It would make sense. Except for the little fact of what the hell she was doing here. So far there'd been no doctors to visit her. She scratched the possibility off her mental list.

She'd been abducted by a lunatic who thought he was her husband. And an Elf. Seemed plausible enough. Yet it was odd that no one had called the police yet. There'd been enough people around to have seen her. The maids seemed to believe him too.

What if they all really did believe it? Were crazy too? And she had to depend on them? It was a scary thought. Running away seemed like the only option, but with her injuries she probably wouldn't get very far without someone noticing her. And what would they do then? She couldn't even bear thinking about it.

"Cease your fretting." Nadine jumped, froze at the female voice from across the room. It sounded familiar. Soft, yet imposing at the same time. "It will bring your weak body no good."

Nadine was retorting before she even realised she'd opened her mouth. "What do you know? You don't know the first thing about me!" She took two confident steps forward; "You don't and Legolas doesn't!" threw her hands up as she fumed, "Hell, if that's even his real name!"

"It is," came the calm reply. "I can assure you."

"You can't assure me squat!" Nadine burst out in her anger. Then, realising this would get her nowhere, forced herself to calm down, turn into her businesslike manner, "I want a phone. I want to call my parents, tell them I'm being held by a bunch of lunatics who think they live in a fairytale."

"Legolas has told you then." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Nadine snorted. "Don't tell me you believe him too."

When no answer came, Nadine felt a stream of both panic and anger rush through her veins and mix with the already raised level of adrenaline. "Jesus. What is this, a fucking cult?"

"Hush now," Galadriel said, her voice turning into a slightly colder tone.

"Don't you hush me –" but Nadine was cut off.

"Still your rash mouth." Galadriel's voice would have stopped the fiercest of warriors. "You are in Middle-Earth now," she spoke, her eyes softening. "That is a fact. Whether you choose to believe it or not. That is a choice left for you to make alone."

Nadine had the feeling she was being reprimanded by this woman. And she felt dwarfed. She couldn't explain why.

"Legolas is the one you married," the Lady continued gently. "He loves you. He does not have any reason to lie to you."

"You haven't given me any reason to believe you either," Nadine replied quietly.

"No," Galadriel said. "Other than offering you help when you needed it and not pressing you for any information, we have not." A pause followed before Galadriel went on, "Do not fear harm will come over you. Legolas would never allow it."

Nadine had the strange feeling the Lady had somehow read her mind and worries as if she'd spoken them out loud. She brushed the feeling away. "I know." Nadine was surprised to feel herself opening up to the woman. "I realise it sounds weird, but I somehow know he wouldn't."

"He loves you."

"I don't know about that," Nadine gave an uneasy chuckle to lighten the Lady's words. "How long have I been gone here? Nineteen years? How old is he now, then? He doesn't sound that old."

"It has been longer than that, child." Unless Nadine's ears were deceiving her, the Lady's voice sounded slightly amused. "Time flies faster here, but that is a matter better left alone, for now. You have a lot to learn about Elves, Amdirwen, and it is best you start by accepting the facts. I'll take my leave now. Use the time to make sense of your thoughts."

And she left the same way she entered; soundlessly.

"_Do not worry. The bandages will come off in the morning_," the same voice floated through Nadine's mind a few moments later, when she was positive she was alone in the room. She frowned in confusion.


	4. Remember Me : Three

**Chapter Three  
**

It was early. The day was just breaking. The thick fog that covered the ground at night had already cleared to occasional remnants of thin mist. The sun's warm shafts of light had driven out the night and were bringing in another beautiful day.

Yet none of the glory that spring days in Lóthlorien possessed seemed able to lift Legolas' spirits. Not the scents nor the blossoming flowers nor the new life that was being created had his attention, for it was fixed on one thing only. Nadine.

He was sitting at her bedside, watching her sleep; the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest; the silent, almost inaudible, breaths she expelled; the way small strands of hair kept falling on her forehead whenever a small breeze picked up strong enough.

Legolas could not keep his eyes off of her. Nor could he keep the guilt that was gnawing at him at bay. After all, this was his fault. Everything was. That she was injured, that she felt so miserable now. Of course, the reasonable part of his mind argued that had he not made the decision, she would be feeling nothing right now. She would have been lost forever, and he would have never seen her again for she wouldn't have been allowed entrance to the Halls of Mandos. But was that really justified? For she did not _know_ him, technically, thus would not miss him either. He would have been the only one to suffer the loss of love's presence.

Had he not chosen for himself, then, instead of for her?

Legolas shook his head to clear his mind from the destructive path it had turned to. He looked at her again; so still, so small, and in his eyes so beautiful. "Forgive me, melamin," he whispered to her sleeping form. "Forgive me for my grave mistakes," he said just as another strand fell across her brow. Automatically, he reached out to brush it from her forehead like he had done so many times before.

It was the slight change in her breathing that had his hand freezing in mid-air. He knew she was awake. But by god he had not thought of what to do, or say. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind, and he did not think she would appreciate his uncalled presence.

He watched her face wrinkle up slightly in confusion, then, just as fast as it had come, it disappeared. "Legolas?" she spoke quietly, and Legolas wasn't sure whether to be pleased she'd recognised him that easily, or to be apprehensive about her uncertainty.

"Yes," he replied, retracting his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry for intruding, I just thought…" Legolas hesitated then decided to be open with her. "I wanted to see you. I did not think you would appreciate my presence after last night."

The reminder worked on her still foggy brain like a bucket of ice-water. "I… Yeah. It's all right."

"If you wish for me to leave –"

"No, that's okay," the words were out of her mouth before she realised it and both Legolas and Nadine were surprised by them.

"My mind here's not working on full capacity yet, so you'll have to bear with me, I'm afraid." She gave a rueful smile as she pulled herself to a straighter position in bed. She had dreamed something. She couldn't remember what it was, but she knew there had been something that had somehow cleared her doubts. It was strange, suspicious, yet at the same time the lightening of her burdens was greatly welcomed. It felt good, she decided. She felt good. "Is it late? Have I slept through another morning again?"

"No," Legolas answered, surprised at her positive change of mind. "Dawn is just arriving."

"And you're already up?" Nadine raised an eyebrow good-naturedly. "Don't you sleep?"

"When I need to, yes," he was careful to say. Legolas was still unsure of how to take her actions. He had learned the hard way that things never were what they seemed to be when it came to Nadine.

"When you need to? And when is that?" This time both her eyebrows shot up, as a teasing grin was spreading contagiously over her face.

This was certainly a new side Legolas hadn't seen yet. The more he got to know Nadine, the more different and many-sided she appeared to be. "We doze regularly, but we do not require sleep unless under extreme circumstances. Elves do not have the same needs as Humans."

"Really?" Again that sly grin. He had already grown wary of it. "What about sex?"

At his silence, she clarified, "Sex; have intercourse, sleep with, get laid, screw, fuck, be intimate, bang… you catch my drift."

It took Legolas a moment to gather his bearings. The remark had thrown him completely off balance. Yesterday she had screamed at him and now she was – he couldn't get his head around it – flirting with him? He would have been glad, if the change in her behaviour wasn't so unnaturally radical and abrupt. Perhaps she was hysterical. He understood that Humans reacted differently to certain circumstances than Elves.

"You've explained it quite thoroughly," he replied, caught between amusement and disapproval. Then he answered carefully, "We do enjoy lying with others."

"What about casual sex?"

This was the first time he had heard the term 'casual sex', but it wasn't difficult to deduce the meaning. "That depends on the Elf."

"Do tell," she smiled that sly smile again. "What other _interesting_ differences are there between Humans and Elves?"

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, then thought better of it. She was obviously not behaving normally, he decided. "I'll answer your questions after you've had a decent breakfast. There are some other things I need to see to right now."

It took less than a minute before Legolas was gone. With a few polite apologies that sounded more like well-trained escape routes he'd disappeared. Nadine hadn't even stood a chance.   
  


* * *

  
  
A sigh escaped her lips. Pure exasperation, she told herself, not pining.

"Is it true about Elves… that they're all stunning and beautiful?"

"What makes you think that?" Legolas asked, caught between surprise and the sudden hope that she might have remembered something from their past.

"It's…" Nadine shrugged, gestured with her hands, "just this feeling… It's probably nothing."

Hope blossomed in Legolas' heart. "Are you remembering?"

Her brows knit together. "I… I'm not sure." She shook her head, a pensive expression passing over her features.

"Legolas, could –" she stopped, embarrassment getting the better of her, but Legolas' subtle squeeze encouraged her to go on. "Could I touch your face? To see, I mean. Because, well –"

Nadine faltered when Legolas' slender fingers closed around hers and guided her hands up to his face. His hands lingered just a tad longer than necessary then dropped to his sides.

Nadine shook herself mentally at the sudden turmoil inside her. She brushed it aside as a result of not being able to see for several days, which had her other senses sharpened. Her fingers started moving out of their own volition; slow, careful; afraid to stumble. The first thought that ran through her mind was how incredibly soft and smooth his skin was, almost like that of a baby. Her hands tangled in his hair, then ran down the length of it. It was long and so soft. She found a pair of small braids at the sides of his head, probably keeping strands of hair from falling into his face, she mused. Still… a guy with long hair? Maybe in the nineties, but now?

Her hands trailed the long length down his back, tracing his form along the way. She made another path up along his arms and shoulders to his face. It was smooth, flawless, yet something was missing. Something that should have been there…

"No stubble," she said, her hands pausing as she turned her face in his direction.

She felt him smile under her fingertips. "We do not grow beards."

"Oh." Despite the fact that there was no way she could have known this, she still felt stupid for asking. She moved her hands to his cheekbones, temples, then his ears. She had picked up rumours about how Elvish ears were different from Human ears, and she wanted to see for herself. Her fingers skimmed their shells, the upper lines, until they found a tip. Her fingers froze, and then tried again. Carefully, she fingered the tips. They were pointed!

It was the complete silence and Legolas' lack of movement that had her hesitating, and then finally stop. When she removed her hands, she could feel him shudder slightly, suck in a sharp breath.

Had she hurt him? The thought ran through her mind, already swamped with guilt, and she lowered her head, fumbling with her hands to keep herself occupied. "I'm sorry. If I hurt you –" the words died on her lips when she felt a gentle hand cup her cheek. The other reached for her hands and brought them back to his face.

"You did not hurt me." He reached up his other hand and gently trailed it down her cheek, his fingers barely touching her as if he were afraid he would break her.

Nadine was unsure of what to do, and she couldn't see his expression so she wasn't sure what was happening. But his reaction only moments ago, the one she was responsible for, had obviously been uncomfortable, so she awkwardly placed one hand on his shoulder, offering a soft squeeze. She heard him take in a shaky breath as he placed his hands at the small of her back, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

She turned her head up towards him, waiting for the explanation he hadn't given yet, and she could feel his face coming closer to hers, his lips coming closer to hers. She lifted her hand back to his face, but couldn't quite find it, and so he enclosed a hand around hers and led it to his cheek.

The feel of her fingers on his skin was magic. His lips touched hers, hesitantly at first, then moving sweetly and gently over hers. The soft, searching kiss quickly changed to something deeper.

Her eyes slipped closed as Legolas buried both his hands in her hair and pulled her body into his. Wandering hands searched his form first uncertainly, then with an urgency that matched his.

Nadine's head buzzed at the intimacy as Legolas drank of her innocence. That he wanted more was obvious, and she was helpless to stop him. She didn't want to stop him. She panicked at the thought.

She disentangled herself from him and took a few steps back to put distance between them. "I can't do this, Legolas," she said, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the hurt in her expression. But he already had. How could he not notice everything about her? "_We_ can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her in an attempt to close the emotional gap that had suddenly developed between them.

She heard him moving closer and took a few more steps away from him, almost as if she was afraid of him, and he froze.

He looked away, wondering as he felt his heart breaking a little bit further what he had done to make her fear him. Had he pushed her too hard, too fast?

Truth was, here was the man standing before her who claimed to be her husband, claimed to have loved her and still love her, and who was gossiped about to be one of the most beautiful Elves in Middle-Earth. A man she didn't know. A stranger to Nadine, yet the stranger seemed to know exactly which button to push to open her up like a willing flower towards the sun. And she did, she offered everything freely for him to take. She didn't like feeling so out of control, especially not with a man that she didn't know, couldn't trust yet.

Nadine realised that if he asked her for something, she would give it without a second thought. And that scared her. She needed to get things sorted out; then she would know what to do, know what choice to make when her heart and head were in disagreement again.

"Nadine, why can we not do this?"

"I don't know you, Legolas. I don't love you. That's why we can't do this." Right now she was glad she had the bandages on; she didn't want to see the look on his face.

Legolas looked down, unable to comprehend what she had just said. He had known it might be too soon for her, that he needed to win her trust first, but it hurt to hear her say it. It hurt more than anything else in the world. It hurt more than any of the wounds he'd acquired during battle, it hurt more than his mother passing over the sea, it hurt more than both combined.

He closed his eyes, backed away.

Before he left, he said, "Then my last hope is that in time you'll learn to love me, like you once did."   
  


* * *

  
  
His footsteps were light as he walked down the hall. The thornless rose he held in his hand was lavender, its bud tightly closed. It was a beautiful flower, but the memories that went with it were far more precious. Perhaps this would in some way trigger her memory. Oh, how Legolas hoped it would. Yet the fear that her memory would not return gnawed constantly at his mind despite the assurances from Edrahil.

At the door, he paused before knocking softly. It was late and he didn't want to disturb her if she was already sleeping. He hoped she wasn't still upset with him about the kiss.

He opened the door and the sight he came across told him she wasn't. Or at least not right now. Nadine's face was lit by a bright smile that got even brighter when she heard the maid greet Legolas. She seemed ecstatic about something and Legolas felt a warm feeling spread through him.

"Nadine." He took her hand. "I brought you something," he said and gave her the rose. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the maid inconspicuously making herself scarce. "It is a rose."

"Thornless…" Nadine looked up at him. "What colour is it?"

"Lavender."

She smiled. "A lavender rose," she mused. "I've never seen one."

His hopes were crushed. "You seem quite excited. Is there any particular reason?"

He hadn't thought it possible, but her smile grew even larger. "Oh! Yes, the bandages are finally coming off tonight. The maid came in especially, but she seems to have left…" Nadine frowned momentarily. "You are going to stay?"

"Of course I will," Legolas replied with a smile.

The maid returned just as discreetly as she had left before.

"Great." Nadine turned and made her way over to the bed where she sat down and waited. "Come sit next to me."

He did as she bade and together they waited for the maid to take off the material.

The woman untucked a piece of the bandage and then started to slowly unwrap it. It took a bit of time, but the material could be sticking to an unhealed wound. When it was finally all taken off, Nadine opened her eyes, and saw nothing.

She blinked.

Nothing.

She reached up to rub her eyes then realised she couldn't see. The same darkness she'd been locked up with for the past three days. A rush of adrenaline shot through her at lightning speed and she felt the panic start to rise within her throat.

"Nadine?"

But Nadine wasn't listening. She shot up from the bed, muttering, "I need to go to the bathroom," and stumbled away.

In an instant, Legolas was beside her. "Nadine –"

She slammed the door in his face.

A sickening dread settled in his stomach. Although he wouldn't let himself believe it yet, he had seen it. It was unmistakable; the way her eyes had darted around the room, unfocused. She was blind.

Not heeding the maid, who was leaving the room clearly startled, Legolas tapped on the door. "Nadine…" he faltered, realising she wouldn't answer, and opened the door.

There she was, pressed into a taut little ball, arms tightly wrapped around her. He didn't think she could squeeze into the corner any tighter without becoming a part of the wall.

"Nadine?" he whispered, cautiously, not wanting to startle her. He knelt beside her and tried to pull her into his arms.

She flinched away from his touch, staring wide-eyed into space, seeing something only she could see. Her eyes were almost too large for her face. She was cold as ice and as white as a sheet.

Legolas quickly pulled the quilt off of the bed and wrapped her up in it. He cradled his arms around her and started gently rocking her back and forth. "Melamin, tis all right. It is me, Legolas," he repeated over and over. "You are safe. I am here."

After a few minutes, his words sank in. "Legolas?" she asked in confusion. She buried her head in his shoulder as he continued rocking her back and forth.

"I am here, Nadine, melamin," he whispered reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. I am here for you."

"Why is all this happening to me?" The last word was barely a croak. "What did I do wrong?"

Legolas frowned. "You have done nothing wrong. You know that."

"Then why is this happening to me?" She began to cry as she hugged her knees to her chest and began to rock. "First I get dropped into some kind of place where Elves exist, and now I'm blind!" She laughed hysterically and hugged her knees to her chest. "Someone must have a sick sense of humour."

Legolas felt his stomach lurch as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and continued stroking her hair.

"I hate this place," she spoke vehemently, holding onto him tightly as another wave of fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

They stayed that way for a while; Legolas stroking and rocking her like a child until she had calmed down and the crying had subsided to occasional sniffles. Half an hour later he could feel her breathing becoming deeper and more regular.

She had fallen asleep.

He lifted her gently up into his arms and carried her over to the bed where he carefully laid her down. He covered her with the sheets and placed a kiss on her brow. When he rose and turned to leave, she caught his hand.

Legolas turned back to find her still half asleep, eyes closed, hand holding his own.

"Don't leave me alone," she murmured as quiet as a breath. "Please."

His heart melted.

Quietly, he slipped into bed beside her and watched her sleep.


	5. Remember Me : Four

**  
**

**Chapter Four**

Nadine slipped into consciousness with a groan, and wondered why she couldn't see. Then she remember with a dry laugh that she was blind due to the accident where she had supposedly died before being brought back to Middle-Earth. The theory was hard to believe.

She sighed in bed, wondering what time it was, not knowing whether it was night or day. She hated being blind.

Nadine lifted her head, turning towards the slight sound of the door lightly opening and softly closing. The person who had entered the room didn't make a sound, and silently crept to her side. The first thing that ran through her body was panic, and she felt her heart rate speeding up.

"Nadine," she heard him breathe, and then she felt his hand touch her arm. She flinched involuntarily, and he immediately pulled his hand away from her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Legolas, it's okay," Nadine said quietly, and reached out her hand to touch his arm in assurance. "I thought… I don't know what I thought. What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning."

She made a face. "I guess I should get out of bed then. Could you get someone…?"

Legolas' gaze lingered a moment on her face, noting the paleness, but not commenting on it. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Legolas was on his way back to Nadine's room. He had left her in the morning, after ensuring someone would assist her with bathing and getting dressed. He had felt she needed some time to herself to come to terms with what had happened. No matter how much he wanted to be there with her, for her, he had sensed her need for solitude. Therefore he had given her the whole morning.

It was midday now and he thought he would check up on her. Although she could do with some seclusion, he was aware that if she was left alone for too long she would end up wallowing in grief. So he had decided to go do something with her. He hadn't thought of what yet, but even a walk through the gardens would distract her mind for a while.

Legolas' pace sped up after hearing a loud bang, and then a curse coming from Nadine's bedroom. He moved to her room as fast as he could. He should have stayed with her. She wasn't recovered fully yet, and she wasn't used to her newfound blindness. He shouldn't have left her.

He opened the door to find Nadine on the floor, cleaning up the broken pieces of the vase and flowers he had brought her earlier that morning. He stood in the doorway, watching as she helplessly tried to pick up dozens of broken pieces of glass and scattered crushed flowers.

Uncertain as to what she would appreciate in her present state of mind, he asked, "Would you like me to help you?" He moved closer to her, preparing to kneel down.

"No, I can do it!" she exclaimed, turning her head to face him, her face unmistakably angry. He stopped for a moment, and stood still, unsure of what to do. When she started picking the pieces of glass up again, he knelt down next to her and started to help.

"Here, let me help," he said quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

Her face scrunched up, and she leaned back and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from breaking down by taking deep breaths.

"Nadine…"

"I just wanted to get some water," she said, gesturing at the water jug that stood on the small table, right next to where the vase with Lilies had stood.

When Legolas saw the tears start to stream down her face, he gathered her up in his arms, ignoring the way she stiffened at first before deliberately relaxing. He didn't care anymore about all her possible reactions and how things could help or damage their relationship. Nothing was worse than watching her cry.

"And I can't even do that!" she cried. "I can't even get myself some fucking water, Legolas!" Heart-wrenching sobs accompanied the tears that flowed down her cheeks in rapid succession, and Legolas could only hold her tighter, stroking her hair, murmuring soothing words in Elvish to her. But that wasn't helping either, he soon found out.

Her hands were clenched tightly in his tunic, the sobs diminishing a bit, but he could still feel her anguish inside, and it tore him apart.

She had calmed down. It wasn't a set-back; it was a lesson, she reminded herself. Next time, she would be more careful. She was learning; it was normal. Practical. Nothing to be upset about, she told herself.

"Nadine, look at me," he broke through her train of thoughts, then cursed himself when she winced. "I'm sorry, I did not mean…"

"It's okay." She looked over in the direction of his voice, wanting desperately to see his face.

He looked at her eyes, searching for him. She looked so lost and Legolas felt even more determined to help her. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as she looked at him and through him at the same time.

"Legolas?" she asked, unsure of what he was thinking or where he was before he leaned down to place a calming kiss on her lips.

Nadine started, surprised to feel his soft lips on her own, but instinctively raised her head to kiss him back. A chaste kiss; one that lasted only a few seconds but felt like an eternity. Legolas broke it gently and put a hand to her cheek. "I will help you find your way home… your way back to me," he whispered tenderly.

So touched she was at his words, Nadine couldn't help but smile softly. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes, though it made no difference to her, and allowed him to hold her.

* * *

She was restless. He could tell that. Only a few minutes had passed and already she was fidgeting. It had started out as playing with his tunic, then she had changed positions, until finally she moved away from him.

"I need to get up, do something…" She jumped up, her movements jerky. "I can't just sit around all day."

Legolas noted the agitation that all but radiated off her and came up beside her. "How would you feel about going outside?"

Nadine grimaced. "And do what? What could I possibly do that wouldn't require my damned eyesight?"

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No." Her reply was flat, frustrated. "But I'm sure I'd be a natural talent managing to ride without actually bumping into something, obviously first assuming I don't fall of the horse the moment it moves."

Her sarcasm was resurfacing. Lovely. He understood her emotions, the need to grief and so he let her be. "You will see," Legolas replied. "Shall I call for someone to help you get ready while I arrange everything?"

Nadine had turned around, sat down on the bed; her back to him. "Whatever."

"What? No saddle?" Nadine frowned as she was helped onto the horse, feeling nothing but tough, smooth fur.

"We ride without," Legolas stated simply.

Great. Like that was going to make things easier. How the hell was she supposed to stay on this damn thing if there weren't even any stirrups? She froze; a swift bout of panic surging through her body when she felt the animal's muscles tense underneath her. Then it moved. The adrenaline shot through her veins with the speed of a lightning bolt and she reached out, trying to grab onto something for support, when she felt a weight settle behind her.

She felt his arms go around her and the panic dissipated almost on command. It was strange how his nearness affected her. His presence alone seemed to offer her safety. Whenever he was close she felt protected and somehow calmer.

Again, she horse started to move, but this time she wasn't prepared and it didn't stop moving. She yelped, tensing.

The arms around her tightened. "I will not let you fall."

He wouldn't, she realised. He would not allow for her to fall. She trusted him. Still, she was a woman who liked to be in control. And right now, she was anything but. Not only was she forced to put her trust in Legolas, but here was this horse that could do anything it wanted to whenever it wanted to and she would be helpless to stop it.

"That's easy for you to say. How the hell am I supposed to ride this thing?"

Legolas allowed a small smile at her obvious attempt at hiding her cooperation by setting loose her cynicism. "Hold on with your thighs and knees," he told her, pressing his hand against her knee to demonstrate. "Loosen up."

"Right." _If only it was that simple._ "Now what?"

"Now we ride."

And the horse moved forward. Nadine tensed up, the movements of the horse unfamiliar. Jesus. How could anyone ride such a thing? Bones were jabbing her backside everywhere, the horse's fur was slippery, not to mention the jerky movements it made that caused her to bounce all over the place. Then she felt Legolas' hand on her arm. "Try to loosen up."

She tried. Honestly, she did. But how the hell was anyone supposed to loosen up when the realisation that any moment you could fall off and break your neck was hanging above your head? "I can't."

He slowed the horse a bit. "First, you hold on with your calves and thighs." He waited a beat until she had followed his instructions. "Then you loosen up," he said, "think of yourself as a bag of flour."

Nadine raised an eyebrow. "Flour?"

"Yes." He took the rains, held her more firmly against him. "Ready?"

Before she could utter a negative response, the horse had lurched into action beneath her, the animal's muscles gathering and expanding as his legs worked him into a gallop. After the initial panic had worn off, she began to sense her surroundings. How the horse's muscles strained, the heavy breaths it expelled as it picked up its pace. Tears streaked from her eyes as the wind whipped past her, beating at her face, singing through her ears.

She could all but smell freedom. And Legolas, his warm, lithe body fitted so well against hers, providing the needed support, yet allowing her the space for movement.

She felt a bubble of laughter rise up in her throat. "Faster!" she yelled to the wind and immediately felt the horse accelerate, working harder, its hooves beating down on the ground in an ever increasing rhythm.

They rode for over ten minutes at break neck speed until Legolas reigned in the horse and slowed his stallion to a slow trot despite Nadine's protests. She was complaining about slowing down now, but tomorrow she would be complaining about sore muscles. Half an hour of casual riding was more than enough for someone who was not accustomed to riding a horse.

"Where are we?" Nadine asked, taking in sounds and smells now that the blood wasn't pumping so much adrenaline through her system anymore. The air was sweet, full of heady scents of blossoming flowers and trees. Birds were chirping merrily here and there, but other than that, there was a peaceful silence in the air that appeased even her most troubled thoughts.

"Just on the outskirts of Caras Galadhon."

Her expression took on a dreamy look. "Describe it for me."

"Caras Galadhon, also called the City of the Trees. It is a city filled with light and music and beautiful golden Mallorn trees.

"The City is on a hill, surrounded by a deep moat and a high green wall. A road paved with white stone runs along the outer edge of the moat to a bridge on the south-western side that leads to the city gates. Within the city on the slopes of the hill stand many Mallorn trees with numerous flets in their branches. Paths and stairs lead among the trees and up the hill. High on the hill is a wide lawn. On the southern side of the lawn stands the largest of the Mallorn tree where Galadriel and Celeborn dwell. There is a number of flets in this tree connected by a long white ladder. On one of the highest flets is a great hall with an oval-shaped chamber around the trunk of the tree. The walls are green and silver and the roof is golden. Higher up in the tree is the topmost flet which is the highest point in Lothlorien.

"The Mallorn tree is the beautiful golden tree of Lothlorien. Its bark is smooth and silver-grey. The leaves of the Mallorn turn golden in autumn. The golden leaves remain on the tree through the winter and fall to cover the ground in the spring. Then new leaves sprout - green on top and silver underneath - and golden flowers bloom on the branches."

"Sounds beautiful," she murmured, caught between the wonder of such beauty and the sadness for not being able to experience it.

And as always, Legolas sensed it.

"Hungry?" he asked at the loud rumble her stomach gave.

* * *

Two hours later, Nadine was fed and content, lounging in the shade of a tree, her back leaning against the bark of the tree. They were sitting on a blanket in the middle of a meadow. Every once in a while Legolas would urge her to have another bite of something that tasted unnaturally heavenly. Somehow, he had managed to organise a feast of a picnic table. Where he had got it from and when he had set it all up, she didn't know. Either way, Nadine had been pleasantly surprised.

The broad smile that Nadine had plastered on her face for most of the afternoon faded as she huffed at the hair that fell in front of her face, brushing it away. The ride on the horse had been great, but it had also left her hair in an unmanageable state where it kept falling into her eyes. She tried to comb the knots from her hair with her fingers, but even they got stuck halfway through. It was useless.

"Let me."

Nadine felt soft fingers brush against the crown of her head. She frowned. "What are you going to do?"

Legolas smiled. Patience was without a doubt not one of her virtues. "You will see," he replied cryptically, waiting for the exasperated sigh that he had learned was sure to come. When he did not hear it, he glanced down at her.

Her eyes were closed, concentrating on something. Her face, unguarded, displayed many emotions and thoughts fleeting through her mind. His hands stilled at the sincerity. He forced them to move to the other side, ignoring his increasing need for her.

"Done?" Nadine, unaware, sat up and shook her head, and smiled when she felt no tendrils of hair obscuring her face. "What did you do?" Her hands reached up to finger the braids, marvelling at how tiny they were.

She froze when his hands covered hers. But not from fear of him, Legolas now realised, warmed by the thought. The pads of his fingers trailed over her cheeks, then tilted her chin up slowly, testing for any resistance.

"I am going to kiss you," Legolas whispered, his hand exerting slight pressure on the back of her neck, urging her closer and at the same time giving her the opportunity to make a decision.

She swallowed, leaned her face in the direction where she could feel his warm breath. Instinctively, her eyes slipped shut.

Legolas' lips touched hers gently at first, but with growing intensity. Nadine felt as if her world tilted at the wave of emotion that flooded over her. She swayed slightly, and Legolas' grip on her back tightened in response, adding yet another sensation to her drugged senses. She didn't want him to let go, to ever stop kissing her. He was her entire focus.

When he pulled away, it took a moment for her brain to convince her eyes to open, though more out of habit than necessity. Forming a coherent sentence was out of the question.

"Do you trust me?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

"I need your trust," he said again when she did not reply, his gaze intense. "Will you give it to me?"

Nadine felt her lips curving into a languid smile as she considered him, cupped his face in her hands. "Yes," she sighed breathlessly, pulling him against her. "Now kiss me again."

* * *

"Nadine. It is an honour to finally make your acquaintance." Edrahil gracefully took her hand and then kissed it lavishly. "I have heard too many great things about you already. I simply had to meet you."

Nadine smiled. "Edrahil, I presume?"

"Ah, yes, forgive me," he apologised in a tone that spoke of no repentance. "I am Edrahil, Legolas' –"

"Soon to be ex-best friend," Legolas broke in before turning to Nadine. "Did I say that right?"

Nadine grinned broadly at the brand new banter before her. She liked their playfulness. So far she had only seen how serious Legolas was. And how kind he could be; warm. He could also be very passionate, especially when he did that thing with his tongue and her…

"Are we _that_ tedious?" Nadine blushed furiously at being caught thinking all those things she actually shouldn't be thinking. Not when Legolas seemed almost able to read her thoughts every time she wasn't paying attention and he was sitting so dangerously close to her conversing with Edrahil.

Legolas leaned down further to whisper in her ear, "Or are you thinking naughty thoughts? About me?" She felt his hand creep down the inside of her leg and blushed deeper. "Want to carry them out?" His touch was doing funny things to her stomach regions, tying her muscles into knots and…

"Why, if that is not the legendary prince of Mirkwood!" a male voice suddenly spoke up, startling Nadine from her sinful thoughts.

The pair of Elves looked up as a dark haired handsome man approached their bench on the terrace.


	6. Remember Me : Five

**Chapter Five**

"Or is it Eryn Lasgalen now?" Rath nodded his head at them. "I am Rath, son of Rathenir, keeper of the city of Dhain in Rohan."

"I am Edrahil," the Elf nodded as he offered him a place to sit. "And this lovely lady is Nadine," he smiled at her, before turning to look at Rath, not missing the deliberately impassive expression on Legolas' face.

"We have not often had the pleasure of meeting Humans in recent times," Legolas spoke pleasantly, though he did not fool Edrahil for one second.

"Tell me, what brings you to Lóthlorien?"

"_Human_?" Nadine murmured, instantly interested.

"I am here on dealings of my father; matters of confidentiality between him and lord Celeborn," he explained, meeting Legolas' gaze straight on.

"Then they must be of the utmost magnitude," Legolas spoke, "if a Human has been allowed passage."

The rugged brunet smiled.

"That is one thing I cannot conceal nor deny. The tidings that I bring from Dhain have sparked the attention of the lord and lady so greatly that they sent for a messenger to report at once. They would hear of no delay, and so I am here."

Rath turned his grin at Nadine.

"Dear Nadine, is this the reason you seem surprised?"

"I haven't met anyone Human here yet."

She frowned, turned her face in Legolas' direction.

"I didn't know Humans were banned from this place. Why is that?"

There was a short silence. Neither Legolas nor Edrahil seemed eager to answer this particular question, both aware that it most likely wouldn't be to Nadine's liking when she found out that Elves wished to live secluded from the race they found inferior in both manners and respect of nature.

It was Rath who spoke up. "I have travelled quite the distance from the kingdom of Rohan. I daresay you've heard of Rohan!"

Her brows knit together. Suddenly she was not only confused but also felt that she had been deliberately left out of what was rather important information to her. Surely Legolas understood that as a Human she'd be interested in Humans living here, especially as these were the only people she had ever known, before meeting the mythical Elves.

"No. As a matter of fact, I have not." She couldn't quite hide the sting in her voice as she stressed the words.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"But of course. I would be delighted," he replied kindly. Then, spotting Legolas' searching look, he said, "But I hear I have already dallied far too long. Matters that must not be postponed are waiting, so I must take my leave."

He surprised Nadine by taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"But if you will allow it, I will come back to tell you all about Rohan and her inhabitants."

And just as quietly as he had come, Rath disappeared again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nadine's accusation was instant and her inborn lack for tact didn't refrain from confronting him when they were in less than private surroundings.

"All these days I thought… I thought I was the only Human on this frigging planet of Elves, and you didn't say a word!"

His lack of response only added fuel to the fire and she rounded on him.

"Answer me!" Blood was pumping through her ears like mad and through the pounding she heard the rustle of clothes; movement. Unsure whether it was Legolas or Edrahil, she grabbed at the hand where she knew Legolas had stood.

"How could you? Why would you keep such a thing from me? Answer me, Legolas."

The tensing muscles of his hand went ignored.

"Goddamnit, I deserve an explanation!"

"Since you are adamant in declaring this so vocally, I will give you your answer." His voice was calm and collected.

It startled her.

"But unlike you, I am not going to disclose my reasons to half of Lóthlorien."

He took her elbow in a firm grip and guided her to her chambers so fast she had to concentrate on placing her feet one in front of the other to keep from stumbling.

"Lady Galadriel has told me the first day that you came to, not to weigh you down with too much," he explained once they were behind closed doors.

"I am just an Elf, we are not perfect creatures, and we do make mistakes. Clearly I misjudged the margin between too much and enough."

"Clearly. Didn't it pass once through that thick mind of yours that I might be interested in knowing there are people like me out there? That I'm not the only one?"

"Thousands of times," Legolas admitted. "But I believed it more important to let you adjust to the concept of this… situation first." And he had been afraid. Afraid that if she learnt that there were many more Humans like her outside of Lóthlorien, she would wish to leave this safe haven and visit them. It was a selfish reason, he was well aware of that, and yet could not let it go.

She sneered.

"Who makes you the judge? I'm not a plant for you to decide when to water. I'm not a puppy you need to feed and care for."

The fact that this is what he had been doing for the last few days didn't go by Nadine. She needed help with almost everything. She hadn't walked anywhere alone. She had become almost completely dependent on the help of others, and she didn't like the feeling.

Her hands flew over the bedpost to the side of the bed, where she sank down against it.

"Why me?" she asked quietly, her voice suddenly small and defeated.

She felt Legolas sit down beside her, and though she was still angry with him in some corner of her heart, she didn't draw back when his arms came round to embrace her. He offered her his strength. She had shouted at him, with due reason of course, she had taken out her feelings on him, and still he silently offered her what she needed. A hug. A Human – _Elf_! – touch.

"My Grandma was blind," she said after a while.

"When she was seventy-four she started to lose her eyesight gradually. She'd always been a very active person. Never took the lift, didn't have a car or a bike. She lived on the third floor and walked everywhere, and she enjoyed working in her garden very much. Then she lost her sight…" she trailed off, closing her eyes as she remembered.

Legolas, understanding that she needed this moment, didn't press.

"I don't know how she coped with it, but she did. She bought books in Braille script, that's script in raised dots you can read with your hands. And had us do the legwork in the garden while she sat and ordered her grandkids around."

Nadine smiled at the memory.

Then it faded.

"I don't know how she did it. How could she live without seeing?"

"She had no choice."

"I'm never going to see my family again. I'm never going to see my children, if I ever have any. I'm never going to see the world again. I don't think I can do this. I feel so helpless, and I hate it," she declared vehemently. Her eyes burned.

"Then we shall have to do something about that."

Legolas linked her fingers with his and when she turned her questioning face to his, placed a kiss on her lips.

-

It was a beautiful night. The stars twinkled against a velvet sky, the moon shining down brightly at the grassland trail where Legolas and Edrahil strolled. The air was crisp with dew and a hint of cold weather approaching, but Legolas knew it would be many days yet before autumn would set in. Flowers and brushes were still in full bloom, though most buds had closed for the night. The Elves' footsteps were silent as they enjoyed their frequent walk around the grounds of the Forest.

"Edrahil, what would you say is your impression of Rath?"

"I do not imagine I have an impression of him per se," he replied pleasantly. "I would have to consider him more carefully."

"You did not have any reservations about him?" Legolas pressed on.

"I have reservations about everyone I do not know, which includes him."

"He is Human."

"I am aware of that."

"In Lórien."

"The fact that he was allowed entrance should say something for him or his cause, not against."

Edrahil paused in his tracks, shooting his friend an amused and interested look.

"Pray tell, may I ask what this sudden interest in the Human is coming from?"

Legolas' brows drew together in a slight frown. "I do not trust him."

A chuckle escaped Edrahil's mouth as he gestured for them to walk on, expecting and ignoring Legolas' look of anger. "And this surprises you."

"Should it not?"

Edrahil released a sigh. "You are asking the right question to the wrong man, Legolas."

Already frustrated, Legolas reigned in his exasperation at his friend.

"Edrahil, however much I usually appreciate your ever helpful philosophical moods, would it be possible for me to obtain a lucid answer from you today or am I wasting my time?"

"I see Nadine's sarcasm is contagious."

The look Legolas shot him didn't waver him any.

"Let me rephrase my question, then. If you'd have met Rath under different circumstances; for instance without Nadine's presence or her appearing so taken with Rath, would you still have felt distrustful towards him?"

Now it was Legolas who halted briefly.

"You believe she is taken with him?"

Edrahil grinned broadly.

"That, I do believe, answers your own question perfectly well, my friend."

-

Review, please?


End file.
